Reality Switch
by PurpleShirt231
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in a different reality, everything and everyone is new to him. He 'aquires' a companion but she is reluctant to join him at first, after all in her reality he is merely a fictional character in a tv show. When she goes with him on his adventures, she turns out to be someone The Doctor never expected. What mess has he got into now?


**DOCTOR WHO – ELEVENTH GENERATION**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**SHUT THE FRONT DOOR**

"Mmm.. pass the sugar…" I murmured in my sleep before falling off my bed and onto the floor, my head narrowly missing a plug.

"Ow!" I shouted, rubbing my head.

I just lay there on the floor for a good ten minutes before my legs turned numb. Yeah, that's just how lazy I am.

I managed to pull myself up using the very bed I fell out of and I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was going to get changed but my face looked atrocious so I quickly did my makeup super quick before pulling the tats out of my black hair with my trusty hair brush.

I opened the blinds and almost fell backwards at the amount of rain hitting my windows. God, how can I not have heard this? I looked at the clock, 6:30. It's too early for my ears to be able to hear.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had my blue onesie on, it was quite big but I liked it that way. It had random white stars on it. I wore a black vest top with 'I AM SHERLOCKED' written in white on it underneath my onesie, cause damn, it was cold.

I pulled some socks on and ventured to my door, I swiftly opened it but screamed in horror as a big stone statue of a Weeping Angel stood right in front of me, I fell backwards and landed hard on my bum.

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" I yelled, this was a way of saying 'FUCKIN HELL', yeah, I picked it up from my friends.

"Alright, no need to shout, I just got in!" shouted a voice from downstairs.

"What?!" I shouted back, who on earth was it? Well, that wasn't really the question that was in my head at the minute, no, the question that was currently occupying my head was 'What the fudge is a Weeping Angel from Doctor Who doing in my house?!'

"This is a joke, right?" I asked no one in particular, "This is just a stupid joke!"

"Joke? What joke? Is it funny? Cause you know, no one likes a joke that isn't funny, that ruins the whole purpose of a joke!" shouted the person downstairs.

I worked out in my head that, by the sound of the voice, the person downstairs was definitely a man, maybe mid-twenties, very eccentric and childish going by the not so helpful advice he was giving me about jokes.

The man came sauntering up the stairs, wandering about like he owned the place.

"Wow, don't take your eyes off that!" he said loudly.

He took his eyes off the angel and stared at me still sitting on the floor. His eyebrows rose as I crossed my arms.

"This is some stupid joke, isn't it?" I asked him.

The guy was tall and I mean really tall, and I'm quite tall and this guy would make me look small. He was quite skinny and what with that chin, that hair, and that bow tie this guy looked pretty much the same as The-

"Doctor" I blurted out.

He gave me a look of appreciation and bowed in front me, well, from behind the angel.

"The Doctor, yes, that's me!" he said, happily, obviously pleased that I knew his name.

"I've got to be dreaming. This is a dream. It's okay, I'm dreaming… dreaming, dreaming… dreaming" I mumbled to myself.

"Listen here, Miss Locksure, this is not a dream, now get up! What are you doing on the floor!" he said loudly.

"Alright, alright, no need to shout!" I shouted at him, I was about to get up when I realised he said my name.

Much to his dislike I stayed on the floor.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"How do know mine?" he asked with raised eyebrows and a goofy smile.

"I asked first" I said.

"Yeah, well, I asked second!" he argued.

"Well, I'm a girl" I argued back at him.

"Yes, I can see that" he said, inspecting my onesie, my long, dyed black hair and my bright pink lipstick.

I sighed, "I meant that I asked first and I am a 'Lady' so answer me!" I shouted, getting in a rut.

"Exactly, ladies first!" he shouted.

"I will not get up if you do not answer me" I stated simply.

He sighed loudly and walked round in a small circle.

"Uh, fine!" he wriggled his nose when he scowled, I found it hard not to laugh at him, "I know your name, Alex Locksure, because I looked at the unopened letter on the window sill when I came in and it distinctively said Miss Alexandra Locksure!" he sounded amused at the defeated look I had on my face.

He stepped forward and grabbed my hand; I sat there, my mouth open in shock. He stepped straight through the angel. He noticed the look on my face and was confused, well, until he realised what I was so shocked about.

"Oh, this?" he laughed and stuck his arm through the angel, my eyes darted from him to the angel then back to him again, "It's just a hologram! Come on!" he seemed satisfied when he finally hauled me up off the ground.

I straightened myself up and looked coldly at him.

"What?" he asked, retrieving his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointing it at the angel. It slowly disappeared leaving a metal disc thing behind. The Doctor picked it up and slipped it into his pocket, well, he tried to, but I pulled it from his hand before he could.

"Hey!" he shouted, clearly at me but I really didn't care.

I walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed, studying the metal disc in my hands. The Doctor followed me and started meddling with all my things on the shelves in my room. He walked over to a desk, his eyes fixed on the jewellery that hung down from a massive rectangular mirror which had a regal frame on it, and it was leaning against the wall on this said desk. He looked at the mirror and inspected himself.

"What is this?" I asked him, my eyes looking up at him for a split second before returning to the metal disc.

"Hmm?" he hummed, while straightening his bow tie.

"What is this? What did you do? And what just happened?" The Doctor was about to speak before I added, "And what are you doing here?"

"That is a hologramatic device, I turned it off with my sonic screwdriver" he stated, walking over and reaching his hand out to grab the device.

Without looking up at him, I simply shifted to the left and he fell on the bed next to me.

He looked angry but I just tried not to laugh at him.

"Okay, so this…" I started.

"Hologramatic device" repeated The Doctor, sitting up.

"This 'hologramatic device' projected a hologram of a Weeping Angel right outside my bedroom door… why?" I asked him.

"I put it there" he stated simply.

"What?!" I shouted at him.

"That's funny. I used to sound like that!" he joked.

What? Does he mean I sound like David Tennant when I do my what's? How does he even remember how he sounded in his past generation? Why am I even thinking this?

"Why did you put a hologram of a Weeping Angel right outside my bedroom door?" I asked him, chucking the device at him without even looking at him.

"To test you" he said, catching the device and putting it in his pocket.

"Why me? What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up and pacing round my room.

The shock of having The Doctor sitting in my room still wasn't setting in.

"Ha! Wait there! You have to answer my question now! I've answered plenty of yours!" he argued.

"Your just a big kid, aren't you?" I sighed.

"Everyone's a kid at heart" he said, shyly.

"You wanted me to answer a question, what question?" I asked him, knowing exactly what he was going to ask me.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him, twiddling my thumbs.

"Who doesn't know who you are?" I asked him, he gave me a look, "Oh, sorry, I'm answering your questions, right" I said, crossing my legs.

"Well, you, you aren't real. You're a fictional character in a TV show" I explained to him, a shocked look came on his face; it soon vanished and was replaced by a smile.

"Oh, I love visiting different realities, it's so exciting!" he laughed to himself, "So, I'm a fictional character in a TV show? What's it called?" he asked.

So, The Doctor seemed to be in a different reality, with my vast knowledge of Doctor Who, it wasn't hard to understand that this was The Doctor from a different reality where he actually existed!

"Doctor Who" I said, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Nice! I like it! Very mysterious! So that's why you thought all this was a joke!" he exclaimed.

"Well, what do you expect?" I asked him, "A fictional character comes swanning into my house with a hologram of a Weeping Angel, what am I supposed to think?"

He laughed and sat crossed legged too; he inspected me with a confused look.

"What?" I asked him.

"Interesting" he simply stated, I smiled a little; he just quoted Sherlock without even knowing it! Wait, he wouldn't even know who that is in this reality.

"What is?" I grew uncomfortable and un-crossed my legs.

"There's no such person as 'Alex Locksure'" he said, still staring at me even though I was looking away.

"You're looking at her." I said, I stood up and walked away from him, grabbing my Ipad and sitting in a chair.

"No. You are not Alex Locksure. There was never any Alex Locksure. You made that name up, why?" asked The Doctor, standing up.

"Alex Locksure was a name, a lie I made up the minute I got out." I said, looking up at him.

"Got out?" he asked.

"Care home." I said, my voice cracking, "I changed my entire identity when I left that god forsaken place, too many bad memories, Doctor, surely you should understand that."

He seemed to tense when I said that.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said.

"It's okay." he paused, he walked over to me, "I understand."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So!" he shouted loudly, "What's your real name?"

"Kairi Cooper." I said.

"Nice, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi! I like it!" he exclaimed.

I just laughed at him and stood up, putting my Ipad down on the dresser.

"Now, Doctor," I said, walking over to him, "What was the point in all of this?"

The Doctor smiled a goofy smile and crossed his arms, "Well…" he began.


End file.
